


Say Meow!

by Taco7969



Series: Solangelo Furry AU [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Furryverse, Furryverse AU, M/M, Other, PJO AU, Post-The Trials of Apollo, Solangelo AU, Twitter, furry au, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taco7969/pseuds/Taco7969
Summary: Will gets to find Nico at his cabin, but Nico still refuses to do his signature meow, so Will cheers him up.Look at it with Accelldraw's style of drawing.Will is a golden retriever and Nico's a black cat.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Furry AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010058
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Say Meow!

Will walked towards the creepy Hades cabin. That's right - the one that looked like a coffin for vampires. He finally found Nico.

"Hey, Neeks," Will said. "Check out this new dare someone gave out on Twitter." (Demigods could use phones, technically, everyone's a monster, so...)

Nico read it with narrowed eyes. (It said: "I dare Nico to meow! He looks cute!")

"I _am_ not doing this!" Nico said.

"Come on," Will said. "It would be fun!"

"No," Nico said.

"I'll treat you with a Happy Meal," Will said.

"Happy Meal first, then the meow," Nico said.

Thus, the duo came to a McDonalds and ordered a Happy Meal.

"I'll record you," Will said. "Look from your left, then look at the camera. Then do your meow."

"Why don't you woof instead!" Nico complained.

"I will don't worry," Will said.

So Will got Kayla to record.

"Ready? Action!" Kayla said.

"Arf arf!" Will said and Kayla moved the camera to face Nico. 

"Mrreow," Nico said then, "kkkkkkeeeeeee."

"Nico!" Will said. "It's not nice to hiss at the camera!"

"I'm not meowing again!" Nico said with crossed arms.

"Alright then, Sunshine," Will said. "Have it your way."

Finally, they posted the video on Twitter.


End file.
